criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse Adams
Jesse Adams was used to kill spiritual healer Rainee Day in Bad Vibes (Case #6 of Supernatural Investigations), where his body was later revealed to be possessed by the ghost of Abigail Riley to commit the murder. He later appeared as a quasi-suspect in Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Jesse is the 30-year-old (now-former) CEO of Copper Is Us company. He has short brown hair, brown eyes, freckles as well as a brown mustache and beard. He wears a white plaid shirt with a black tie under a slate gray blazer with a white handkerchief inside his left front pocket. Moreover, Jesse also wears a black belt and brown pants. It is known that Jesse reads tarot cards, plays the Navajo flute and takes spirulina. In his quasi-suspect appearance, Jesse wears an orange prison uniform with a white shirt and the numbers "65417" emblazoned in black on his left lapel. Events of Criminal Case Bad Vibes Jesse became a suspect after Gwen and the player found his natal chart. Jesse explained that, when he first came to Saguaro, he did not believe any of this "energy vortex horsepucky". However, the stress and fatigue of his job had gotten to him, so he turned to alternative healing. He then claimed that Rainee had practically saved his life. Jesse was spoken to again about the victim's numerology note. He revealed that Rainee had given him some bad financial advice, irritating him. However, he claimed not to have stayed mad at her as she was just trying to be helpful. In the end, it was proven that Jesse was Rainee's killer. He admitted that he had fallen in love with Rainee but when he confessed his love for her with a crystal shard, she rejected him. Blinded with anger, Jesse stabbed her in the chest. The team then handed him over to Deputy Mayor Melissa Roanhorse, who handled his incarceration. Gut Out After arresting Paul Etter's killer, Gwen discovered that her girlfriend, gold magnate Justine Bankston, had been arrested for murder. After stealing FBI agent George Mathison's laptop, they learned (per Hope) that a tarot card had been slipped into the pocket of Justine's sister, the victim. This reminded Gwen of Jesse leaving a tarot card at the scene of Rainee's murder, prompting her to accuse Jesse of the second murder. In order to gain clarity, Gwen and the player (per Hope) faked entry passes in order to interrogate Jesse at Saguaro Penitentiary. Jesse claimed not to have killed anyone, despite him initially confessing to Rainee's murder. He told the team that he had blacked out in Las Cruces and woke up in a jail cell, with everyone saying that he had murdered Rainee. He told the team that they had to believe him. At the end of the investigation, Luke reminded the team of the events of their investigation in Black Ridge and suggested that Jesse and Justine were possessed by a ghost when they committed the murder. The team then headed to Las Cruces to find out what had really happened to Jesse and Justine. Hashtag Murder Mad World The Ghost of Murders Past Trivia *Per his natal chart, Jesse's birthday falls on April 4th. Case appearances *Bad Vibes (Case #6 of Supernatural Investigations) *Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations) *Hashtag Murder (Case #8 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *Mad World (Case #9 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *The Tree of Death (Case #15 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) Gallery JAdamsSupernatural.png|Jesse, as he appeared in Bad Vibes (Case #6 of Supernatural Investigations). JAdamsSupernaturalC329.png|Jesse, as he appeared in Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations) and wearing the prison uniform. JesseinJail.png|Jesse, handed over to Melissa Roanhorse, who handled his incarceration for the murder of Rainee Day. JesseinJail2.png|Ditto. ARileySupernaturalC332.png|Abigail Riley, the ghost who possessed Jesse's body to kill Rainee Day. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Killers